


What Sebastian Wants

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Partial Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I sleep, but my heart waketh: it is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love.'" Partial rape, maybe- depends how you interpret it...Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sebastian Wants

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

> _"'I sleep, but my heart waketh: it is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love.'"_
> 
> _His fingers slid inside the waistband of her jeans. His skin was hot, burning; she could feel that he wanted her._

"Do it then- get on with it!" Clary spat vehemently, as Sebastian's eyes grew ever darker, hungrier.

"Your wish is my command." Was all he said before ripping, first Jace's jacket and then her vest top clean-off, and tossing it impatiently aside. Before she could even think about retaliating with her free hand, Sebastian was pinning her wrists to the floor above her head, with his left hand. Immediately he tore his blood red and gold rune laden tunic from his torso, and proceeded to tie it, bitingly tight, around Clary's wrists. She began to squirm, trying desperately to release her imprisoned hands. Sebastian's nails were digging into one of her arms, as he pushed her head down firmly on the floor, his hand at her throat.

"Now, now, Clarissa," he spoke in a chiding tone. "It'll all be over soon- but I promise: you  _will_ enjoy it." he smirked when she finally stopped protesting. The semi-detached air had fallen over her again, routing her to the spot. She could only stare, wide-eyed, at her brother, as she felt his methodical, yet artistic fingers undoing the button of her jeans. As Sebastian deliberately slowly, pulled down her zip, his eyes- gleaming with a dangerous excitement- looked up at her, from under fair lashes. She sensed hysteria building in the back of her mind but she didn't succumb to it, knowing that there was no point struggling; her hands were tied. With both hands, he pulled her jeans off, his own black trousers soon following. Clary didn't even try to move in the few seconds that Sebastian's weight had lifted off her. And then it was back again, the feel of his feverishly hot skin on hers, sending a jolt through her body. She involuntarily let out a whimper, swallowing against the lump blocking her airways.

"Hush," Sebastian whispered against her left temple in a sickeningly soothing tone, as his hand trailed possessively down over her stomach, knickers and came to rest on the inside of her thigh. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut on the unwanted sensation. Sebastian took up nuzzling the side of her neck, his face buried amongst the fiery curls of her hair.

"Jonathan," Clary stammered, hating the pleading note in her voice. Sebastian paused and lifted his head to meet her gaze, his eyes lidded.

"I go by Sebastian now, little sister. You know that," he murmured against her lips, the curves of his mouth seductive. She cringed away, quite an accomplishment considering her current position. The ivory haired boy slid his hands under the redhead, pulling her up- so that her mouth brushed against his angular jaw- and undid the clasp of her bra. In one swift movement, he drew the straps down, off her arms and threw the mass of cotton material over his shoulder. Clary shuddered as she watched her brothers eyes rake over her newly exposed skin; there was a fierce lust in his gaze, as his lips stretched into a crooked smile.

"Your name is Jonathan and _you are my brother!_ " Clary was blushing furiously but she ignored it, focusing on Sebastian's face and mentally willing him to change his mind. To change, period. But she already knew he was too far gone for that. He merely raised his eyebrows, absently stroking his thumb back and forth over the soft skin below her right breast.

"I was under the impression you were in denial about that little detail," the lightly playful tone was eaten up by the thickness of his voice. "Do you know what?"

"That you're a raging psychopath? Yeah, I think I got that-" Clary's sarcasm was a lot more forceful and confident than she felt, but Sebastian spoke over her.

"I think," he moved his mouth to her ear. "That I've waited long enough." And with that he grabbed at her underwear, clawing it down- none too gently- over the flesh of her legs. Clary half stifled a scream, attempting to kick out at her tormentor.

"Let me go, Sebastian!" the person in question quickly straddled the petit girl, leaning down and placing a hand purposely on the floor, either side of her head.

"So I'm Sebastian now?" he sneered down at her, eyes half wild. "Personally, I think that's a good way to delude yourself that you aren't connected to me in such a way that you will never feel with Jace. But do as you like, you are, and  _will_ , be mine either way." He lowered himself off her, pushing her legs apart with his hips. A flash of black flew past Clary's vision, startling her for a moment before she realised what it had been. The- previously- remaining barrier between her and the abyss she was about to drown in. Sebastian was pressing down on her, heart pounding steadily beneath the smooth, rune-engraved skin of his chest. Clary could feel him throbbing against the inside of her thigh- her stomach dropped through the floor.

"Sebastian, don't do this!" she could hear her own heartbeat filling her ears; it was a lot more sporadic than her brothers. Sebastian ran his tongue from her collarbone, up to the hollow beneath her ear, a deep purr passing his lips on arrival. "Please." She hated pleading with him, begging him; she wasn't sure who she hated more- Sebastian, for what he was. Valentine, for making Sebastian what he was. Or herself, for betraying Jace, which had inevitably lead her to where she lay now, naked and shivering, at the hands of her demonic brother.

"Morgenstern's do not beg, my love," the boy with the dark humour in his black eyes murmured, shifting so that he was hovering slightly over her. "It really isn't attractive…though I'll make an exception for you, little sister- just this once." He kissed her then. It was surprisingly less harsh than earlier. It was a simple velvet press of his lips and then it was over. But for that moment, Clary's shock had smothered her chain of thoughts, even allowing her to briefly forget who it was that was kissing her. Sebastian smirked down into his sister's incredulous gaze for a second before thrusting inside her. Clary sucked in a sharp breath, her already flushed face reddening further. Sebastian paused, looking down as realisation dawned across his sharp features.

"'A garden enclosed is my sister' after all," he smiled with a superior satisfaction. "Well, not anymore…"

"I don't just hate you- I feel sorry for you," Clary said, deathly quietly; Sebastian's smile wavered. "You can keep me locked up in a cage as a pet, for my whole life, but I'll never love you. No one could ever love something like you. And I'm sorry that Valentine- our father, did this to you. I really am." She wasn't looking at him but she could feel his fathomless eyes boring into the side of her face.

"I don't want your pity, or anyone else's. I have everything-" Clary met his gaze then, unflinching.

"Yes you do. Just like you want me to love you without having to love me back- the same goes for Jace." Her brother looked at her with blind fury written all over his face for a split second, before it cleared and was replaced with a cold smile.

"You think you know me, but you don't even know yourself- at least, that is you cant except how alike we really are." He spoke just as quietly as she had, although a lot more steely. Clary opened her mouth to insist for the umpteenth time that she wasn't anything like her brother, but caught herself. Sebastian's lips quirked up then, his original amusement returning. Unexpectedly, he rolled off her and instantly began dressing. He glanced over at her, where she still lay, naked and her hands tied- too shocked to move- as he did up his trousers. "You aren't planning on going dressed like that to the ceremony, I hope," Clary just stared at him, even as his eyes heavily wandered over her bare frame. She struggled- body sore and aching- to her feet, impatiently pushing down self-conscious thoughts.

"The ceremony?"

"Yes. Come on, Clary, we haven't got all night. Unfortunately…" he was facing away from her now; she glimpsed the ragged whip scars of his back before he turned back to her.

"My hands…" she mumbled, holding her bound wrists out towards him. Sebastian retrieved a shard of broken glass from the floor and briskly crossed to his sister, jaggedly slicing the material from her arms. As soon as her hands were free, she started for the stairs, only stopping at the appearance of her brother in her path.

"This is me giving you another chance- do not disobey me again, Clarissa." Was all he said and then she was alone. Numbly she began ascending the stairs, trying to unscramble her thoughts. But the one coherent thought repeating within her mind- as if on a loop- was, 'I'll be his forever now; it should have been Jace.'

* * *

 


End file.
